Return 2 Zi
by Augusta
Summary: Summary enclosed. Warning, not a BL fic! Oh yeah, and this is a crossover between Zoids and Chaotic Century for those of you who didn't read my Ch.1 summary. Temporarily on hiatus.
1. Lena's Dream

Return to Zi  
  
Summary: Lena's been having some weird dreams lately. So, it's up to her friends and some new technology to help her find the man of her dreams. The thing is, time of the essence and their biggest problem. Warning-not a B/L fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids. I wish I owned Irvine's ass, man is it great!  
  
Lena: "Augusta!"  
  
Augusta: "Sorry, Lena. Can you blame me?"  
  
Lena flicks a piece of popcorn at Augusta. "Just get on with the story."  
  
A: "Yeah, yeah. But first, a little before hand info. I love Back to the Future and Inuyasha. So there will be some time travel, obviously. There are oddball characters like Izzy and Tentomon (Digimon). There are the unknown/just made up characters: Augusta Samurai, Lena's best friend; Kelso Samurai, Augusta's little brother; Leigh and Maria Junus, fraternal twins and Augusta and Kelso's teammates on the AzuleRyu Team; and Cyzar (Pronounced like Caesar), the bad guy, need I say more? Then there are the famous characters from Zoids: Lena, Dr. Toros, Bit, Jamie, Brad, Leon, Naomi and we can't forget Harry; and Chaotic Century: Van, Fiona, Irvine, Thomas, Dr. D, Moonbay, Colonel Schubaltz and Ryss and Raven even show up. Oh, yeah. I can't forget; there are a whole bunch of background characters."  
  
"A special thanks goes out to Lena, whose obsession with Irvine gave me the idea for this story, and her help with writing it. A BIG thanks goes out to Lena, Leigh, and Maria for their editing and adding. I doubt this story would've ever gotten as far as it has without them helping."  
  
L: "Are you done?"  
  
A: "Alright, I'll start the story."  
  
L: "Let's kick some bad-guy butt."  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 1...  
  
* * *  
  
Augusta: "One last thing."  
  
Lena: "Come on, you're holding up the fic!"  
  
Augusta: "This is who's talking..."  
  
Lena-L, Augusta-A, Moonbay-M, Fiona-F, Maria-Ma, Leigh-Le Irvine-I, Thomas-T, Harry-H, Van-V, Dr. D-D, Kelso-K, Izzy-Iz Tentomon-Tmon  
  
Chapter 1: Lena's Dream  
  
Year: 2014  
  
The dream came to Lena again. The sun was rising over the horizon, casting long shadows and setting the sky aflame. A man stood out on a deserted landscape beckoning to her. He was darkly handsome with full lips and strong cheekbones. The only thing that seemed out of place on his perfect face was an eye patch over his left eye, but even that made him look more mysterious. His cool gray-violet eyes stared so soulfully at her. He was perfection and he reached out for her. His voice was deep and full, yet so soft she had to strain to hear him call her name. As she reached out for him the darkness closed in again. He slowly faded into that darkness just as his fingers interlaced with hers.  
  
Lena's violet eyes popped open and she furrowed her brow in frustration. "Damn, not again."  
  
She pounded her fists on the bed, further expressing her frustration. "What's with me? That's the fourth time this week I've had that stupid dream. What does it mean?"  
  
Lena rolled over and sighed into her pillow. "He's so hot, but who is he?"  
  
Suddenly, she leapt from her bed and went to her desk. She picked up a piece of charcoal and began to trace from her quickly fading memory. Within minutes her dream man looked out at her. She gracelessly wiped her hands on the bottom of her nightshirt as she sat at her computer. With a few quick taps the face of her friend appeared on screen.  
  
Izzy: "Lena, it's three o'clock in the morning. What do you want?" Izumi rubbed the sleep from his eyes and ruffled his bright orange hair.  
  
L: "Rise and shine Izzy. I need a favor."  
  
Iz: "Jeez, Lena, you always need something. I'm only fifteen. Give me a break."  
  
L: "True. But you're the only fifteen-year-old genius I know with a master's degree in computer technology."  
  
Iz: "All right, all right."  
  
L: "I want you to do a photo search of this guy." Lena took the picture of her perfect man and placed it carefully on her scanner. Izzy glanced at the picture that took up the left side of his screen.  
  
Iz: "Who is he?"  
  
L: "Izzy, for genius you can be really stupid some times. If I knew who he was, I wouldn't be asking you to do a photo search."  
  
Iz: "Okay, okay. Don't get your panties in a twist."  
  
Lena rolled her eyes as Izzy's fingers practically flew over the keyboard, winding his way through the labyrinth of what was know as the Internet. "So where did you see this guy?"  
  
L: "You wouldn't believe it."  
  
Iz: "Try me."  
  
L: "I saw him in a dream."  
  
Iz: "A dream! Lena that is the dumbest..."  
  
L: "What?"  
  
Iz: "Huh! I can't believe it. I actually found some info on him."  
  
L: "Well?"  
  
Iz: "Here. Jeez, you're so impatient."  
  
A picture popped up on the left side of her screen while information scrolled down the right. She longingly gazed at the picture. He looked just like he did in her dream. From the slight curve of his lips to the rumpled look of his thick brown hair.  
  
Iz: "Hey! Earth to Lena."  
  
L: "Hmm?"  
  
Iz: "Man, what is it with nineteen-year olds? Are guys the only thing you have on your minds?"  
  
L: "No, there's always dating."  
  
Iz: "Uh!" (Iz - ()*[sweat drop]) Izzy fell backwards off his chair.  
  
L: "Come on, get up, Izzy."  
  
Iz: "Okay. Let's see. Where was I? Oh, yeah. His name's Irvine, last name is unknown, a mercenary, you always did like the dark mysterious type...Oh boy...ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! There's one problem with your man here."  
  
L: "What?"  
  
Iz: "It says here that he disappeared almost a hundred years ago."  
  
L: "He's dead!"  
  
Iz: "Yep. This says that he mysteriously disappeared with his Lightning Saix when he was twenty-one."  
  
L: "Can my life get any worse?"  
  
Lena put her elbows on her desk and her face in her charcoal covered hands.  
  
Iz: "Well, actually, Lena..."  
  
Lena's head rose immediately, and she looked questioningly at Izzy.  
  
L: "What is it?"  
  
Iz: (Snort)  
  
L: "What's so funny?"  
  
Iz: "I think your...hee, hee...life just got worse."  
  
Lena cocked and eyebrow at him.  
  
Iz: "You...ha, ha...You have charcoal on your face...Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"  
  
L: "What does it matter? I'll never see Irvine."  
  
Izzy was laughing so hard he clapped his hands over his mouth to try and stifle it. Tears streamed down his face. When he tried to breathe he ended up snorting. That sent him into further gales of laughter. He was laughing so hard he was bent double. Lena just rolled her eyes at him.  
  
L: "God, Izzy, get control of yourself."  
  
Iz: "I can...ha, ha, ha...can't! Every time I look at you I can't...ha, ha, ha, ha...help it...Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"  
  
Lena got up from her desk. As she turned around she hit a button and her screen went blank. She wound her way through her room to the bathroom. When she got there she peered at herself in the mirror. She looked like a negative of a weird tiger. Her face had two black handprints on it making her normally pale skin stand out like stripes. She lifted he black palms up and curled her fingers as if the were claws and scowled at herself.  
  
L: "Grrr."  
  
Then she flashed a big grin and turned quickly morose.  
  
L: "Oh, who am I kidding? I'll never be the same again. Not without my Irvine, anyway."  
  
Lena scrubbed her face to a healthy pink shine and walked back to the bedroom. She found her computer beeping. Someone was trying to call.  
  
L: "Yeah?"  
  
Iz: "Hey Lena, it's Izzy. Why so glum? It's not me is it? You know, because I laughed at your face."  
  
L: "No, it's just..."  
  
She flopped down in her chair, about ready to cry.  
  
Iz: "Lena, what's wrong?"  
  
She fidgeted in her seat for a few minutes. It was like she was waging an internal battle with herself. Her face was pinched in concentration. She felt like she was about to explode.  
  
Iz: "Lena...? God! You frustrate the hell out of me."  
  
L: "All right! I know I don't even know this guy...but I feel like he could be the one. You know, the only guy out there for me. That's the problem. I mean, he's not even from this century!"  
  
Iz: "Actually, I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
(L – ()*) It was Lena's turn to fall off her chair.  
  
Iz: "I'm serious, Lena, I mean, I'm only fifteen. But I have known you for...what, twelve years. I've never seen you so gaga over a guy, and you haven't even met him."  
  
Lena dropped her head onto her folded arms.  
  
Iz: "Lena, do you think you seriously have a chance with this guy? He's way too old for you. I mean, he's not even alive."  
  
L: "He's the one for me Izzy. There's no other way to put it. I'm stuck here alone. I can't help it I was born in the wrong century." The small speech was muffled, coming from within her folded arms. At the end of her heartfelt proclamation she picked her head up and just looked at him. She looked so sad and it struck the right cord for Izzy to speak up.  
  
Iz: "Oh, man. Damn my generous heart." He ran his fingers through his hair making it stand up in even more clumps. "This is against my better judgement, but... Ihaveatimemachine."  
  
He blurted it out so fast it was almost unintelligible. Lena got the gist of it, though.  
  
L: "You have a time machine! Izzy! Why didn't you tell me before? You could have saved me all that misery. God, if I could; I'd reach through the screen and strangle you."  
  
Izzy's hands went to his throat. He almost felt Lena's slim, strong hands there. "Please don't. And to answer your question, I didn't have a chance to. I took one look at your ugly mug and couldn't stop laughing."  
  
(L – ()*) L: "Well, then get your ass over here. I'm gonna get my man."  
  
* * *  
  
My first shot at a Zoid's fic. R&R. Just don't flame, please. 


	2. Predicaments Galore

Return to Zi  
  
Summary: Lena's been having some weird dreams lately. So, it's up to her friends and some new technology to help her find the man of her dreams. The thing is, time of the essence and their biggest problem. Warning-not a B/L fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids.  
  
This is who's talking...  
  
Lena-L, Augusta-A, Moonbay-M, Fiona-F, Maria-Ma, Leigh-Le Irvine-I, Thomas-T, Harry-H, Van-V, Dr. D-D, Kelso-K, Izzy-Iz Tentomon-Tmon  
  
Chapter 2: Predicaments Galore  
  
That night Lena paced behind the Hover-Cargo. "Hurry up, Izzy."  
  
He was setting up a circular platform with a lot of strange controls on the bottom.  
  
Izzy: "Lena, I repeat, you're so impatient. This takes a bit of finessing. It's very delicate." Izzy bent back over his strange contraption. Lena watched him for a while but soon became bored. She took to wandering and found an unmarked container near Izzy's jeep. She carefully pried the lid up. Expecting to find something valuable, she was very disappointed. Under the lid was two very strange looking bracelets. They were strange because they were about an inch thick and high tech looking. The only thing vaguely interesting about them was the multitude of buttons and flashing lights. Lena held up the clunky bracelets and called to Izzy over her shoulder.  
  
L: "Hey, Izzy. What the heck are these things?"  
  
She waved the bracelets at him. Izzy finally looked up from his contraption. His eyes got huge and he jumped up. He ran towards her as fast as she could.  
  
Iz: "No! Lena, put those down!"  
  
He took a flying leap and grabbed the devices out of Lena's in mid-air.  
  
Iz: "Whew. These are delicate. They're not toys, Lena."  
  
L: "Well, what are they? They kind of look like bracelets. But why are they so ugly?"  
  
Iz: "Hold on. Hey, Tentomon!"  
  
Tentomon's red, metallic head peeked over the top of Izzy's purple jeep. He spread his wings and flew over to join Izzy and Lena. As soon as he touched down Izzy shoved the 'bracelets' into Tentomon's arms.  
  
Iz: "Here. Explain these to Lena, Tentomon."  
  
Tentomon: "But, Izzy, I don't want to. Why can't you?"  
  
Iz: "Because."  
  
T-mon: "Why?"  
  
Iz: "Because I can't."  
  
T-mon: "Why?"  
  
Iz: "Because I'm busy."  
  
T-mon: "Why?"  
  
Iz: "Because Lena wants to go back to the past and I have to finish building that!" Izzy spilled it out in one breath and pointed vehemently at his time machine.  
  
T-mon: "Oh. Okay." (Iz – ()*)  
  
Izzy stalked over to his machine and plunked himself down. He seemed just a little mad. Tentomon handed Lena one of the clunky devices and indicated for her to put it on.  
  
T-mon: "Are you right or left-handed?"  
  
Lena held up her right hand.  
  
T-mon: "Then put it on your left."  
  
L: "Why can't I put it on my right? It'll get in the way of my watch if I put it on my left."  
  
T-mon: "Then take your watch off. It'll get in the way of the facilitator."  
  
L: "Huh? Whatever you say."  
  
She took off her watch and stuffed it in the knapsack at her side. She slid the bracelet over her hand noticing how much it clashed with her outfit. As soon as she set it in place it clamped down on her wrist. It wasn't painful but she couldn't take it off.  
  
L: "What the hell?"  
  
Tentomon didn't look too worried. At least she didn't think so. She couldn't really tell.  
  
T-mon: "Just push that button on the right side of it."  
  
She complied and the whole thing extended up her arm almost all the way to her elbow and down to her knuckles, leaving just enough room for her to flex her thumb and fingers. There were even more lights and buttons to dazzle her eyes.  
  
T-mon: "Now this unit is directly linked to the main computer."  
  
Tentomon pointed over her shoulder. Lena looked to where Tentomon was pointing as she adjusted to the new weight that had been added to her left arm.  
  
T-mon: "Now the main computer just conducts the electrical current. The bracelets actually facilitate time travel."  
  
L: "English, please."  
  
T-mon: "Meaning you could turn on the machine, stand on the platform, and not go anywhere. You have to have a bracelet to actually travel."  
  
L: "Oh, okay."  
  
T-mon: "Now Izzy has only started fiddling with time for about a year. Um...Have you ever seen that movie, what's it called? Back To the Future."  
  
L: "Yeah. Excellent movie."  
  
T-mon: "Well, he can't send you back to an exact date, like in the movie. He can only send you back so many years. So, you'll go back a hundred years. That's about three months before your Irvine guy disappeared.  
  
L: "So I'll get three whole months with Irvine. I've only got three months? I would have preferred the rest of our natural lives. But, oh, yes, yes, yes!" Lena was so happy she was almost jumping for joy. Tentomon quickly silenced that emotion.  
  
T-mon: "But..."  
  
L: "And you had to ruin the whole moment with a but thrown in there."  
  
"But," Tentomon continued, "whatever amount of time you spend in the past, for example, three months, you will be gone in the present. So you'd better have a good excuse for your absence to tell your father."  
  
* * *  
  
Two days passed before Lena found what she thought was an excellent reason to be gone. A very fortunate call came.  
  
L: "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, girl! What's up?"  
  
L: "Gus! Is that really you?"  
  
A: "Hey, Le. Long time, no see."  
  
L: "Yeah. It's been, what, two years."  
  
A: "More like two and a half since you've been to Waterfall Colony. I should be seeing your scrawny ass up here more than once a year, if even that."  
  
Lena clapped her hands over her ears and rolled her eyes sarcastically. L: "Oh, my poor virgin ears."  
  
A: "Sure, Lena. Whatever you say."  
  
(L - ^J^ [cheeky face]) L: "I never thought I'd hear something like that come out of your mouth, Augusta Samurai."  
  
A: "Hey, what can I say? People can change."  
  
L: "Sometimes not enough or too much."  
  
As Lena and Augusta's conversation went from old times and friends to what was new, Lena rolled an idea over in her head a couple of times.  
  
L: "Gus, I need help."  
  
A: "Le, you know I'll do anything to help."  
  
L: "It's kind of a long story. But I don't want to impose..."  
  
A: "Impose, shmimpose. Spill!"  
  
Lena told Augusta everything from her dream to Izzy's time machine.  
  
A: "Wait a minute! Let me get this strait. What you're telling me is, you've never met this guy but you're completely in love with him?"  
  
L: "That's about the whole of it."  
  
A: "Well, I was never one to believe in blind love, but there's a first time for everything. And this kid, Izzy...you don't mean Rojo do you?"  
  
L: "Yep. The short brainy kid, with red hair, who couldn't be separated from his laptop if his life depended on it."  
  
A: "Gee! I knew that he was smart from the get go, but we're talking about time here, like the fourth or fifth dimension. He's got to be a genius."  
  
L: "Thereabout."  
  
A: "Wow! Well, back to the subject at hand. You want to haul this time machine out here so you can go back in time without anyone but you, me, and Izzy knowing?"  
  
L: "Could I?"  
  
A: "Yeah...I guess. But you have to promise me that you will spend some time out here."  
  
L: "I am."  
  
A: "No. I mean, actually spend time here. Not stop here and then go to the past. And you have to introduce me to your Irvine. He sounds like such a hottie."  
  
L: "Hands off!"  
  
A: "Obviously."  
  
* * *  
  
Man that was a long chapter. Didn't take me long to come with the idea for the chapter but it took me forever to write. R&R please.  
  
And to Zapper Zaku, no this will not be a L/H fic, it's gonna be a I/L fic. You'll just have to figure out what that means. 


	3. Brain Dead

Return to Zi  
  
Summary: Lena's been having some weird dreams lately. So, it's up to her friends and some new technology to help her find the man of her dreams. The thing is, time of the essence and their biggest problem. Warning-not a B/L fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids.  
  
This is who's talking...  
  
Lena-L, Augusta-A, Moonbay-M, Fiona-F, Maria-Ma, Leigh-Le Irvine-I, Thomas-T, Harry-H, Van-V, Dr. D-D, Kelso-K, Izzy-Iz Tentomon-Tmon  
  
Chapter 3: Brain Dead  
  
Lena had finally found a liable reason. She just hoped her dad was feeling as gullible and trusting as ever. She walked through the Blitz team's base trying to find Dr. Toros and the best way to approach him. Should she flash him a winning smile and ask? Should she beg? Should she be forceful? Lena didn't have time to decide. She walked into the kitchen and found her dad. He was sitting at the table building another one of his zoid models. The doc and his toys; on the other hand, the timing was perfect.  
  
Lena: "Dad, can I go to Waterfall Colony to see Augusta? I mean I haven't seen her for over two years."  
  
Dr. Toros: "Sure, Lena." Toros didn't even look up from what he was doing. He was more interested in his models than what his daughter was saying. Jamie, who sat across from him reading the newspaper didn't look very interested either, for that matter. Lena felt a new sense of power. She started talking in an almost off hand manner, off hand with a bit of apprehension, that is.  
  
L: "Since it takes three days to get out there and three days to get back, which is obviously about a week there, I should only be gone for, oh, say, three months. That's way before the zoid competitions are supposed to start."  
  
DT: "That's nice dear."  
  
Jamie looked at Toros over the paper as his eyebrows rose slowly. Lena thought it might be fun to push this power a bit. Surely her dad would say no to her next demand.  
  
L: "I'm going to take Izzy and Augusta might want us to stay longer than three months. I may even be gone for four or five."  
  
DT: "Okay."  
  
Both Lena's and Jamie's mouths dropped open.  
  
L: "Uh...Thanks, Dad."  
  
DT: "Hmm? You're welcome."  
  
Lena inched backward out of the room, slowly and silently. Just as the door closed, Toros looked at Jamie. "What was it that Lena just wanted Jamie?"  
  
(J – ()*). Jamie hung his head and sank slowly under the table. Toros just shrugged his shoulders and went back to his zoid models.  
  
* * *  
  
Lena walked quietly through the hallways. The shock was just starting to take effect. She turned and walked into her bedroom. As soon as the door closed she leaned back against it, her eyes glazing over. "I'm going to be gone for five months. Wow!"  
  
A smile started to creep over her face. "I'm going to be gone for five whole months... No wait, I'm going to be with Irvine for five whole months."  
  
She brought up Izzy on the computer.  
  
L: "Pack up your gear Izzy."  
  
Izzy: "Huh? Why?"  
  
L: "Because we're going on a road trip."  
  
Iz: "All right!"  
  
Lena smiled thinking about what might happen. "Look out, Irvine. Here I come."  
  
Iz: "What did you say?"  
  
* * *  
  
Sorry it's a short one this time. R&R please. 


	4. The Beginning of an Adventure

Return to Zi  
  
Summary: Lena's been having some weird dreams lately. So, it's up to her friends and some new technology to help her find the man of her dreams. The thing is, time of the essence and their biggest problem. Warning-not a B/L fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids.  
  
This is who's talking...  
  
Lena-L, Augusta-A, Moonbay-M, Fiona-F, Maria-Ma, Leigh-Le Irvine-I, Thomas-T, Harry-H, Van-V, Dr. D-D, Kelso-K, Izzy-Iz Tentomon-Tmon  
  
Chapter 4: The Beginning of an Adventure  
  
After Lena finished her ecstatic victory dance she got a hold of 'Gus.'  
  
Lena: "Gus...Gus...Come on. Pick up!"  
  
Augusta: "Yeesh! What bug flew up your nose?"  
  
L: "Guess what! Guess what!"  
  
A: "What already?"  
  
L: "Come on. You gotta guess."  
  
A: "What? You're pregnant?"  
  
(L – ()*). Lena's head fell forward and she sighed.  
  
A: "All right, what?"  
  
L: "I'm leaving the day after tomorrow."  
  
Augusta's face turned from annoyed to sad. She even went as far as to stick her bottom lip out. How immature can you get?  
  
L: "What's your problem?"  
  
A: "Why do you have to wait two days? Why can't you just leave now? You'd get here even sooner."  
  
L: "Because I have to go get Izzy and his time machine."  
  
A: "Just get here ASAP."  
  
L: "Aye, aye, captain."  
  
* * *  
  
Sorry again for the shorty, but I can promise you that they will get longer. This was a moment of writer's block, so bear with me. 


	5. Patience is a Virtue

Return to Zi  
  
Summary: Lena's been having some weird dreams lately. So, it's up to her friends and some new technology to help her find the man of her dreams. The thing is, time of the essence and their biggest problem. Warning-not a B/L fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids.  
  
This is who's talking...  
  
Lena-L, Augusta-A, Moonbay-M, Fiona-F, Maria-Ma, Leigh-Le Irvine-I, Thomas-T, Harry-H, Van-V, Dr. D-D, Kelso-K, Izzy-Iz Tentomon-Tmon  
  
Chapter 5: Patience is a Virtue  
  
Lena sat back in the passenger seat of Izzy's blue and purple Gustav. He glanced at her from the driver's seat and just shook his head. His shoulders shook gently as he chuckled quietly to himself. Lena rolled her head to the side to get a better look at him.  
  
Lena: "What's so funny?"  
  
Izzy: "Nothing, nothing."  
  
Izzy stared strait ahead and Lena slowly raised an eyebrow. "No. Seriously, what's so funny?"  
  
Iz: "You."  
  
L: "Well, yeah. I kind of figured that part out. What exactly about me do you find funny?"  
  
Iz: "Just you. You're like a little kid going on vacation. 'Are we there yet? How much longer?' Have you no patience what so ever?"  
  
L: "Not really."  
  
Izzy rolled his eyes. "Well, at least you're honest."  
  
L: "So what's taking so long? Why aren't we there yet?"  
  
(Iz – ()). Izzy banged his head once, quickly against the steering column.  
  
Iz: "Jeez, you're so predictable."  
  
L: "Whatever. Hey, when's the next rest stop?"  
  
Iz: "Lena, why didn't you go when we stopped for gas?"  
  
L: "I did, but it's been..." she looked at her watch, "four extremely long hours. I'm not you okay. It's well-known fact that since guys'...equipment is on the outside, they have more bladder room than girls. Give us a break and pull over at the next stop."  
  
Iz: "The next rest stop isn't for another forty miles."  
  
L: "How long is that chronologically, genius boy?"  
  
Iz: "Wow. You're using big words. I'm impressed."  
  
L: "Time wise, you jerk."  
  
Iz: "At our current speed, forty minutes."  
  
L: "You'd better go faster. I know this suped-up bug of yours can."  
  
Iz: "Man, you are impatient. Next stop is in thirty minutes. And don't you say anything because I can't go any faster without burning up the engine. Do you think you can hold it that long?"  
  
Lena crossed her arms and legs. "Fine." 


	6. Waterfall Colony &Harry?

Return to Zi  
  
Summary: Lena's been having some weird dreams lately. So, it's up to her friends and some new technology to help her find the man of her dreams. The thing is, time of the essence and their biggest problem. Warning-not a B/L fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids.  
  
This is who's talking...  
  
Lena-L, Augusta-A, Moonbay-M, Fiona-F, Maria-Ma, Leigh-Le Irvine-I, Thomas-T, Harry-H, Van-V, Dr. D-D, Kelso-K, Izzy-Iz Tentomon-Tmon  
  
Chapter 6: Waterfall Colony and...Harry?  
  
Izzy's Gustav trudged along, following the Red River.  
  
Lena: "Says here that Waterfall Colony is only about ten miles away." Lena glanced at the map in front of her. "We should be able to see it by now. Well, I don't."  
  
Izzy: "It's just off to the left there."  
  
L: "Huh? Where?"  
  
Iz: "See that long dark shadow?"  
  
L: "Yeah."  
  
Iz: "Well that's the canyon."  
  
L: "Yeah, right. That's a cloud shadow, not a huge canyon."  
  
Iz: "Just wait till we get a little closer."  
  
About fifteen minutes later Lena's mouth was gaping open. "Wow! It's massive."  
  
Iz: "I told you."  
  
L: "To tell you the truth, I remember this being a lot bigger."  
  
Iz: "Well, you were younger then, duh!"  
  
L: "Hold on. Stop the Gustav. What is that?"  
  
Iz: "What?"  
  
L: "Over there, on the other side of the valley. I can just vaguely make out something, but I don't know what."  
  
Iz: "Let me get a fix on it." Izzy twiddled some dials at his side and then pushed a button. The front of the cockpit view-screen came on, showing an interesting scene. On the left side of the screen there were two Iron Kongs and a Dark Horn. On the right was a new version of a Juggernaut (a blue rhino zoid with heavy armor plates and ion cannons) and next to it stood what looked like a revamped old Mustang (an aqua equine zoid built for speed with long-range rifles) except it had a pair of ion blades on it's back and some kind of horn sticking out of it's head. About a hundred feet behind, barely discernable, sat a sand-colored Desert Storm (a cargo camel zoid), its catapult readying to launch.  
  
They all just stood there, stock-still.  
  
A boy of about fifteen sat in the control room of the Desert Storm operating the electromagnetic catapult. His long white hair was pulled back in a thick braid (Imagine Duo from Gundam Wing with white hair.). His vibrant purple vest gaped, exposing his thin chest and the top of his purple boxers peeking over his green fatigues. He scraped his bushy bangs back from his brown eyes to better see what he was doing. The knapsack on his back wiggled every time the dog tags around his neck jangled.  
  
Kelso: "All team members vacate the docking bay. I repeat, all team members vacate the docking bay."  
  
His chocolate brown eyes looked bored as he flipped switches and turned his freckled face to the screen as Maria's annoyed one came on. "I'm the only one left to deploy doofus. Besides, you're the only one who's not in the fight."  
  
Kelso smiled cheekily. "So, what? It's fun."  
  
(Ma - ,/,) "Ugh!" Maria rolled her eyes. "Just launch the catapult."  
  
K: "Roger." He flipped some switches in front of him and carefully raised the energy levels as he watched the gauges.  
  
K: "Catapult ready."  
  
Ma: "Thrusters on standby."  
  
K: "Royal Saix is go."  
  
Maria sat calmly as her vibrant purple Saix was forcefully propelled into the sky. As the front legs touched the ground she kicked in the after- burners.  
  
Ma: "Yee-ha."  
  
Leigh: "Alright, show-off."  
  
Maria turned a tight hairpin and plowed strait towards her fellow teammates. They both just sat in their zoids, glaring at her, knowing exactly what she was going to do. With ten feet to spare, she sprang over their heads, threw her zoid forward in a perfect flip, and landed lightly on the ground.  
  
Augusta: "Come on, Eval Kineval."  
  
Ma: "Who?"  
  
'BOOM'  
  
The judge capsule lifted out of the ground and opened. "Area scanned. Everything within a fifteen-mile radius is a designated battlefield. Battle code 0982, the Champ team versus the AzuleRyu team. Ready...fight!"  
  
Harry champ looked worriedly out of his zoid.  
  
Harry: "Sebastian, Benjamin, we have to win this one. We finally made it to class A. Let's show 'em who's boss."  
  
Sebastian: "Okay, Harry."  
  
Benjamin: "I think we can handle them, Harry. Look at that Mustang. It's got to be an antique."  
  
Judge: "...fight!"  
  
Lena avidly watched the view screen as Izzy got within fifteen miles of the fight. The Dark Horn immediately began firing at the other team.  
  
Augusta: "Maria, circle around behind."  
  
Lena jumped at the sound. "What the...?"  
  
Izzy: "I tapped into their communication system."  
  
L: "Oh. I wonder who's fighting. I know that voice."  
  
Leigh: "Maria...Augusta. You two take the Iron Kong on the far left. I'll get the one on the right."  
  
Maria: "You sure?"  
  
Le: "Positive."  
  
Harry: "Sebastian, watch out. That Saix is circling behind you."  
  
Lena and Izzy's jaws dropped at the sound of Harry's voice. (LIz – II [eyes big as saucers face])  
  
L: "Harry?"  
  
Iz: "When did that idiot make class A?"  
  
Lena watched as the purple Saix circled around to the back of the Iron Kong and the blue-green Mustang-like zoid charged the front, its horn lowered, both firing blast after blast. Sebastian fired in vain, trying to bring down his opponents. The Iron Kong fell face first as its powerful arms were shot out from underneath it.  
  
Benjamin didn't even get a chance to shoot. After Leigh had told Augusta and Maria to take the other Iron Kong she carefully aimed at her target, determined to make the shot perfect.  
  
Le: "Horn Buster!"  
  
An single massive missile shot from the Juggernaut's dorsal cannons with such force it shoved the rhinoceros back a good twenty yards. It shot strait through Benjamin's zoid and exploded not thirty feet behind. All that was left was a nice; neat hole about four feet wide in the abdomen of the now completely useless zoid.  
  
Saix, Unicon (The Mustang-like zoid), and Juggernaut shot simultaneously at the dark horn as it continued its barrage. They barely left dents in Harry's zoid.  
  
A: "Damn, his armor's too thick."  
  
Ma: "Now what?"  
  
Kelso came up on all their view screens. "I downloaded the schematics on a Dark Horn. The only way you're going to be able to defeat him is to attack from below."  
  
Ma: "Below?"  
  
(Le - ,,, [I got an idea]) Le: "...from below. Guys this is the perfect chance to try out our new move."  
  
A: "Leigh, you're up first. You can withstand most of his blows."  
  
Le: "10-4." She backed up a few steps and took off at a trot, slowly picking up speed.  
  
Ma: "You're gonna have to go faster or you're not going to make it."  
  
Le: "What do you want me to do? The Juggernaut's not built for speed."  
  
A: "Maria, we need a distraction. We'll never make it with that Dark Horn facing us."  
  
Harry fired insanely, not exactly sure what he was doing.  
  
Harry: "I gotta win, so I can show Lena that I'm not a loser. I just can't let her down."  
  
Lena looked at Izzy. Lena: "I still can't believe he thinks he can win."  
  
On the screen the Saix ran circles around the Dark Horn, drawing its fire. She easily dodged the barrage of bullets. Meanwhile, the Juggernaut was moving as fast as its bulky arsenal would allow. Seeing this, the Unicon took off, following the Juggernaut's path. As the rhino-zoid closed in on the Dark Horn's side it lowered its head and jammed its horn underneath Harry and lifted its head, carrying the triceratops a good hundred meters in the air.  
  
Leigh: "Ups-a-daisy."  
  
Only a little behind Leigh, Augusta's Unicon galloped up. It swung around in a sliding 180 and slammed the front foot locks down. With all the momentum built up, the Mustang's head went down and the hindquarters went up. Just as the Dark Horn was coming back down the Mustang's back legs shot out, sending the Dark Horn on another short flight.  
  
Augusta: "Alley-oop."  
  
Maria powered up the Saix's ion claws and ran strait for the rapidly falling dark Horn.  
  
Maria: "Strike Lazer Claw."  
  
The Saix rammed its claws into the belly of the Dark Horn and Harry's screen read 'System Freeze' as his zoid fell belly-up.  
  
Ma: "Game over."  
  
Harry: "Nooooooo!"  
  
Lena: "Ack!" She jumped in her seat and batted at the multitude of controls in front of her. "Turn it down, turn it down!"  
  
Izzy winced at Harry's whining wail as he twisted a knob to the left of Lena's flailing hands.  
  
Iz: "God. What a wuss."  
  
L: "I know. I wonder who he had to pay off to make it to class A."  
  
The radio crackled slightly.  
  
H: "Can someone help me?"  
  
Sorry, I'm not really good at writing battles. There might be a few more so bear with me. 


	7. AN

A/N: Yeah, I know you guys hate these things as much as I do but I thought you should know that there won't be any more updates until I get my hard copy fixed. I'd been saving my stories to a floppy since I could take it with me everywhere and just sit at any computer and mess with it. Stupidly enough I didn't make a back-up copy, so I'm stuck for a while. In the meantime, I'm sure you'll find something else to read that's far more interesting. I'll update ASAP, but that might not happen for a while.  
-Gus 


End file.
